Uróboro
by LDGV
Summary: Podría mirarse en un espejo y notar los cambios que éste reflejaba; aunque, para Videl, los cambios que más le hacían pensar no eran los que marcaban los años en su piel, sino, los que se gestaron con el pasar del tiempo en su interior. Y allí, viéndose a sí misma, entendió que lo más importante era valorar todo aquello que la hizo ser quién es. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Uróboro**

Súbitamente, despertó. Pestañeando, aún adormecida son levedad, lo primero que sintió fue la suavidad de su cama y las tibias mantas cubriéndola. Recordando que era sábado, Videl esbozó una sonrisa complacida en su rostro al hundirse en su almohada. Sinceramente no tenía deseos de levantarse, quería quedarse recostada allí un poco más, tomando fuerzas para lo que venía.

Normalmente, una fiesta de cumpleaños no es motivo de cansancio; no obstante, cuando una celebración así se preparaba en casa de su padre, iba a necesitar hasta la última gota de su energía. Juegos, bailes y demás atracciones, el afamado campeón mundial no escatimaba en gastos al instante de organizar algo así. Y principalmente, al ser su hija, el centro de dicho evento.

Pese a querer dormir, no lo logró. Únicamente permaneció acostada, imaginando lo que su padre debe haberle preparado. Hoy cumplía veintisiete años, y pensando en ese número, Videl se preguntó en qué momento pasó tanto tiempo. Recordándose a ella misma, Videl evocó a la Videl de antaño, aquella adolescente que solía actuar antes de pensar.

– Diez años…

Videl, hacía una década atrás, creía tener perfectamente controlada su vida. Pensaba que entendía todo en el mundo, su funcionamiento y las leyes que se aplican en éste. Sin embargo, ella no era capaz ni remotamente de imaginar cuán equivocada estaba. Vivía en la ignorancia, en una especie de caverna donde la luz de la verdad no conseguía llegar.

Ella yacía cegada por la niebla.

Una niebla llamada: normalidad.

Gohan, sin proponérselo, marcó para siempre un punto de no retorno en su existencia. Detrás de ese punto, se petrificó la Videl que alguna vez fue: esa chiquilla grosera, altanera y fría. Por ende, de ese punto en adelante, se encontraba ella, la que actualmente es. Y hallándose allí, mirando el techo de su habitación aún tumbada sobre el blando colchón, ella se preguntaba:

¿En ella todavía quedaba algo de esa Videl impulsiva o acaso se disipó como neblina en el viento?

Por reflejo, contempló el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Sin dejar de verlo, Videl se carcajeó suavemente al imaginarse a ella misma diciéndole a su yo más joven que terminaría casándose. Y máxime, con aquel chico que desde el primer momento en que lo vio, no dejó de vigilarlo con recelo. Ella, en su adolescencia, de haber recibido tal mensaje, hubiera estallado en carcajadas al no creerlo.

Pero era su yo actual la que se reía. Se reía de sí misma.

No negaba que sí echaba de menos ciertas cosas: los llamados de la policía pidiéndole ayuda, la adrenalina de sus combates contra delincuentes y la satisfacción de mirarlos tendidos en el suelo gracias a sus puñetazos. Sí, extrañaba esos tiempos. No lo negaba. Era una época que nunca más regresará, una época que por mucho que lo desee ya había sido superada.

Sentándose, acomodando sus cojines a sus espaldas, Videl se reclinó observando el decorado de su cuarto en completo silencio. En el pasado se quedaron los lujos propios de ser la hija de una celebridad, en el pasado se quedó esa helada soledad que tantas veces la hizo llorar al evocar a su madre, en el pasado fueron sepultados sus grandes defectos y caprichos.

– Sigo creyendo que es una horrible pintura, aunque…

De paseo en una galería de arte, tanto Gohan como ella, apreciaban los cuadros colgados en los muros. Cuando él, decidido, pretendió comprar uno en específico. En el lienzo, se observaba a un dragón que devoraba su propia cola, dibujando un círculo con su cuerpo mientras se enguiña. Videl, frunciendo el ceño, no podía creer que Gohan quisiera tener aquel dibujo tan horrendo.

– _¿De verdad piensas comprar esa pintura tan espantosa?_

– _No es espantosa, mi amor, es bellísima._

– _¿Al menos sabes qué diablos es?_

– _Claro que sí, es un uróboro_ –reviviendo ese día, Videl recordó la explicación que su esposo le dio– _en mi infancia solía leer de ellos en los libros que mi mamá me daba para estudiar, los uróboros representaban para ciertas culturas antiguas el infinito ciclo de la vida, el cambio y la esencia misma del todo._

– _Si no te conociera, no creería que un niño leyera cosas así._

– _Bueno, dale las gracias a mi madre_ –sonriente, Gohan bromeó para seguidamente recuperar la seriedad– _tal vez el dibujo te parece extraño, pero yo encuentro en él una belleza que me hace valorar la vida que tengo junto a ti y Pan._

– _¿En serio?_

– _Sí_ –Gohan, mirándola, le respondió– _como te dije, los uróboros representan el ciclo de la vida, y para mí, simbolizan las etapas que he superado en la mía, y en una muy importante, estás tú, Videl._

Ella, no esperando esa afirmación, arqueó una ceja al sentir curiosidad.

– _Luego de lo Cell, la muerte de mi papá y el nacimiento de Goten, llegué a esconder mucha culpa dentro de mí, culpa que nunca me atreví a contarle a nadie_ –clavando sus ojos en la pintura, Gohan no detuvo sus palabras– _no fue hasta que te conocí y pasó todo lo del torneo y Majin Buu, que pude salir de esa prisión en donde yo mismo me encerré, y eso me hace recordar los uróboros, tú me ayudaste a superar esa etapa, gracias a ti salí de un ciclo para entrar en el siguiente…_

– Salir un ciclo para entrar en el siguiente…–repitiendo aquello que su marido le dijo en dicha ocasión, Videl volvió a ver la pintura hallando la respuesta para su pregunta anterior:

¿En ella todavía quedaba algo de esa Videl impulsiva o acaso se disipó como neblina en el viento?

– Sí, esa Videl aún existe, aún vive dentro de mí…

Si ella representaba un uróboro para él, él también era uno para ella.

Aún recordaba las largas charlas que tuvieron en su juventud, charlas que los acercaron más sin poder evitarlo, charlas que liberaron a Videl de sus propios canguelos dándose cuenta que ella quería ser feliz, que quería tener a alguien a su lado, a alguien que no sólo le dé pasión, sino demás, verdadero amor y eterna compañía hasta el final de sus días.

Sí, seguía siendo ella. Pero más consciente de sus actos, más madura al momento de tomar decisiones y más atenta del mundo que la rodeaba. Recordar es vivir. El que se fue alguna vez, es el pilar del que se es hoy. Y Videl, al verse diez años después, sonreía verdaderamente satisfecha de sí misma.

¿Se arrepentía de algo?

¿Lamentaba su presente?

¿Sentía impulso de alejarse y huir?

No.

En lo más mínimo.

Jamás se arrepentiría de los sucesos que la llevaron a ser quién es, nunca lamentaría su presente y muchísimo menos huiría de su hija y esposo, ellos eran su familia. Sí, echaba de menos combatir ladrones siendo la justiciera solitaria de ese entonces, pero luego descubrió que luchar contra el crimen junto a alguien más, era mil veces mejor que hacerlo sola.

Todo, tarde o temprano, debe terminar. Y su etapa de heroína debía acabarse, y así fue. Desear volver a ser lo que alguna vez se fue, está mal. La vida camina hacia adelante, no hacia atrás. Y nada ni nadie, haría que Videl hiciera a un lado lo que ella y Gohan han compartido. Porque, si bien le sonaba cursi, ella sabía que no existía hombre que pudiera tan siquiera semejarse a él.

Diez años.

Diez años bien vividos.

Diez años que siempre atesorará.

– ¡Mamá, mamá!

Sobresaltándola, los gritos de su hija al entrar en la recámara capturaron su atención. Videl, sonriendo, extendió sus brazos al ver a Pan subirse en su cama caminando hacia ella. La niña, sosteniendo un diminuto ramo de flores recién cortadas del jardín, se lo entregó agrandando aún más la sonrisa en el rostro de Videl.

– Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.

– Gracias, mi amor, gracias.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Videl–Gohan, entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno, se le acercó inclinándose para obsequiarle un beso–antes de prepararnos para ir a casa de tu padre, pensé que primero deberíamos celebrar tu cumpleaños entre nosotros tres, solos, en casa.

– Gracias, Gohan…

– Mamá, papá me estaba contando cuando te conoció y me dijo que eras un poco malhumorada…

– ¿Malhumorada? –fingiendo enojo, Videl se volteó a ver Gohan lentamente–bueno, en ese caso, podría contarte que él usaba calzoncillos de osito.

– ¿Calzoncillos de osito? –riéndose, Pan le preguntó a su madre.

– Sí, usaba calzoncillos de osito, y aunque lo niegue, no le creas.

– ¡Genial! –exclamó Gohan con resignación–ahora no sólo tú me molestarás con eso, Pan también lo hará.

– Considéralo como una historia familiar, mi amor–sagaz, ella le afirmó–es una historia que no se puede olvidar, forma parte de nuestro pasado, además, es muy divertida de recordar.

– Si tú lo dices–soltando una leve risa, Gohan le replicó.

Hallándose allí, rodeada de su familia, se vio inundada por remembranzas de tiempos más cercanos: su compromiso, su boda, su embarazo y el posterior nacimiento de su primogénita. Ante tales imágenes volvía a repetírselo: no se arrepentía de nada. Las cosas pasan por algo, el destino no juega a los dados. Haber conocido a Gohan, que él la conociera a ella, no fue una casualidad.

– Gohan, tenías razón.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– La pintura, es bellísima.

Se cierran y se abren círculos todos los días, esa es la esencia misma del cosmos. Y estos círculos no deben ser olvidados, no, por el contrario, al recordarlos aprendemos de ellos. Sin embargo, tampoco se deben idolatrar. Y Videl, sonriente, pensaba en algunas de las cosas que tendría que vivir en su futuro: Pan creciendo, convirtiéndose en una mujer y eligiendo su propio camino.

Tal y como ella lo hizo.

Veintisiete años…y ninguno vivido en vano.

 **Fin**

Hola. Primero, como siempre me ha gustado hacer, les agradezco que hayan leído esta historia. Me es imposible no comparar a la Videl de la saga de Buu con la que vemos ahora en DBS, y al hacerlo, es obvio que no es la misma mujer que vimos cuando Videl apareció en la serie. Pero, creo que pensar eso, sin ir más allá, es muy superficial.

Por un breve momento, traté de ver a Videl no como un personaje de caricatura, sino, como una persona real. Las personas cambiamos con el tiempo, ni ustedes ni yo somos los mismos de hace cinco años, ni seremos los de ahora en cinco años. Todo cambia, evoluciona con el pasar de los años, esa es una ley universal que rige a todo lo que existe. Nada se queda igual eternamente.

Aplicando eso a Videl, llego a pensar que su cambio no es nada trillado, no, es muy natural y humano. Sí, lo admito. Me encanta la Videl peleadora y agresiva, no lo niego, pero limitar a Videl a sólo ese fragmento de su vida, es egoísta. Ella tiene derecho de continuar, de seguir con su vida, de entrar en una nueva etapa. Encajonarla, encerrarla en su época de adolescente, no es correcto.

Tristemente, Akira Toriyama tiende a quitarles peso a sus personajes femeninos. Las hace a un lado, y les arrebata ese fuego combativo que tenían. Pero, regresando a lo que dije antes, viendo a Videl como una mujer real, considero que tampoco es justo decir "que se echó a perder o que ya no es tan genial como antes", simplemente, como dije, las cosas cambian, las personas cambian.

En la cultura japonesa, parece que es normal que la mayoría de las mujeres se dediquen a sólo cuidar de sus hogares, como ejemplo tenemos a Milk. Para los que obviamente no somos de Japón, creemos que las mujeres tienen todo el potencial de ir más allá de eso. Y es esa idea, es la que me lleva a imaginar a Videl siendo mucho más que únicamente la típica esposa modelo.

Tratándose de mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie, cualquier momento de la vida de Videl me resulta interesante. Y si bien ya no se le ve peleando en el animé, es aquí, en los fanfics, donde podemos devolverle ese protagonismo que el propio Toriyama le quitó. Recordando a la que fue, disfrutando de la que es e imaginando a la que será.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro fic.


End file.
